kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle-Mecha T200
The Battle-Mecha T200 is a Level 4 Artillery Tower in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. The tower deploys a walking robot that drops bombs and shoots missiles. Description "A controllable towering unstoppable mobile artillery mecha! Also known as the 'big boy'." The Battle-Mecha T200 operates similarly to a Barracks: its main functionality is from the Mecha, not the building itself. The Mecha can be controlled via rally points like Barracks and mercenaries, but cannot be attacked, cannot block enemies and has no HP. It uses a mortar as its primary attack, which has a very fast rate of fire compared to other artillery, but has a much smaller range and area of effect. It also has a minimum range which prevents the Mecha from shooting at enemies directly under it. Compared to the other Level 4 Artillery Tower, the DWAARP, the Battle-Mecha T200 possesses a much higher single-target DPS and can attack flying enemies when Wasp Missiles is upgraded, but has a much smaller area of effect and requires some micromanagement to be used to its fullest potential. Abilities Wasp Missiles "Tag 'em and frag 'em!" Fires a volley of seeking missiles that never miss, dealing 20-80 damage each. (Cooldown: 8 seconds) Waste Disposal "Down the garbage chute!" Drops oil on the ground that slows down enemies by 70%. (Cooldown: 10 seconds) Range KR_Howz2Mech_Range.PNG|Howitzer to Battle-Mecha T200 KR_Mecha_Range.PNG|Standard range without Upgrades KR_MechRall_Range.PNG|Mecha T200 rally range * The range shown when upgrading from the Dwarven Howitzer to the Battle Mech looks smaller than it actually is. Strategy * The Battle-Mecha T200 is designed to destroy clusters of enemies. Its fast fire rate allows the Mech to blow up weak enemies very quickly, and proves particularly useful when combined with the Shock and Awe upgrade to provide a regular stun. However, the Mecha does not fare as well as the DWAARP when it comes to dealing with spread-out enemies or sustained hordes, due to its limited range and the small AoE of its bombs. The key to utilizing the Battle Mecha to its fullest is to manage its rally point, to make up for its lack of range. * It is important to note that the bombs of the Battle Mecha have a very small AoE, barely enough to cover a trio of soldiers in idle position. This means that soldiers, Reinforcements and the player's Hero must be stacked very closely to concentrate enemies in a small area and allow the Mecha to maximize its damage output. However, this kind of positioning makes them more vulnerable to area damage from enemies such as Gorillons and Saurian Brutes, so micromanagement of both the units and the Mecha is required. * Wasp Missiles add another explosive attack to the Battle Mecha, giving it a significant range and DPS boost. It is recommended to fully upgrade this skill as it becomes more cost-efficient at max level, and provides the Mecha with some powerful burst damage and anti-air capability. ** The missiles have infinite range. Their targeting is abnormal and they won't always target the enemy closest to the exit. These missiles (almost) never miss - if the initial target of the missiles dies, they can home in to another, and keep switching targets until they land. * Waste Disposal gives the Battle Mecha some degree of stalling ability. When dealing with fast enemies, or durable ones that the Mecha cannot kill quickly, this upgrade comes in handy, giving itself and other towers more time to do their damage. ** Zombies are good targets for this ability - they are slow, numerous, and reasonably durable. The slow provided can be life-saving on full Moons, when Zombies and Abominations gain a dangerous boost in speed. ** The Deep Devils in the Rising Tides mini-campaign are also potential targets for Waste Disposal; due to the fast movement speed and moderate HP values of Greenfins and Deviltides, this skill can increase the effectiveness of any choke points. * When paired with a Barracks or Necromancer Tower, the Tribal Axethrowers' Totem of Weakness, with the Shock and Awe upgrade and its abilities maxed, the Battle-Mecha T200 can output massive amounts of damage, killing, stunning and stalling a very large number of enemies. * Like Barracks towers, the Battle-Mecha T200 cannot be disabled by Beresad or Blacksurges, since they can only affect the launch pad, not the Mecha itself - it won't be able to be upgraded or moved via rally points, but is otherwise unaffected. Additional Stats * DPS: 25 to 55 (average 40) * Total Cost: 1040 G * Cost Efficiency: 26 gold per point of DPS * The Improved Ordnance upgrade increases DPS by 10%: 28 to 61 (average 44.5) * Wasp Missiles Level 3 increases DPS to 31 to 85.75 (average 58.38)* * Total Cost with abilities fully upgraded: 2240 G * DPS with max abilities and upgrades (single target): 31 to 85.75 (average 58.38) *Note: Wasp Missiles changes the attack pattern of the Battle-Mecha T200. In an 8 second cycle the Mecha can fire 6 regular attacks and 1 volley of Wasp Missiles. Over this period the average DPS is 58.8 ((6×44.5+4×50)/8). Related Upgrades Related Achievements MECHWARRIOR Build 3 mechas on any one stage. OPTIMUS PRIME Have your Mechas defeat 500 enemies. Quotes *"Battle-Mecha online!" ''(main) *"''Tag 'em and frag 'em!" ''(moving Battle-Mecha T200) *"''Leaking lubricant." (Waste Disposal) *"Tarrrrrrget acquired!" (Wasp Missles) Trivia * The 'T-200' in the tower's name might be a reference to the ''Terminator'' franchise, where there's a series of robots all with 'T-' at the start of their names. *'"Down the garbage chute"' ** Similar to a line spoken by Princess Leia in 1977 film Star Wars: A New Hope, where she orders other characters "Into the garbage chute..." Gallery TowerSkill_Mecha_1.PNG|Waste Disposal TowerSkill_Mecha_2.PNG|Wasp Missiles Wasp missiles.gif|Wasp missiles in action Shock and Awe.gif|Gorillon stunned for 12 seconds by multiple Battle-Mechas Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Category:Towers Category:Artillery Towers